Naruto - Predator Premise
by bradw316
Summary: A basic five chapter premise featuring, Naruto, The Predator race, and the Xenomorphs, Up for Adoption
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Five years before the Kyuubi attacks the leaf._

Minato Namikaze gasped for breath slumping to the ground his body covered in lacerations and blood; clothing was scrap, his headband hanging in tatters. The reason for his appearance laid at his feet, a huge creature roughly seven and a half feet tall face like that of a crab. His glowing green blood pouring out of huge gaping wound that Minato delivered by Rasengan, after finally mastering his Hiraishin Jutsu. He tried to stand but slumped to the ground again in exhaustion, "Man that thing was tough," Minato muttered between gasped. The whole fight lasted several days, what made things worse at the start Minato had not been alone, he had two squads with him, intent on stopping a Rock Village supply train. They found the Rock supply base and put the Rock Shinobi to the sword sending the supplies to the Leaf village via Minato's toad summons. After that they had begun their trek home, when each and every one of them had been systematically hunted and killed.

The last three had been Minato himself, a Rei Hyuga, and Shisho Haruno(Sakura's Uncle) the three of them had made it into the Fire Country hoping whatever mystery ninja that was hunting them would stop, inside an hour they got their answer on many levels. The first thing was that the mystery hunter had not let up, the second was there was no way it wasn't any kind of Shinobi. The first reason was made clear when said hunter attacked Rei Hyuga, the second reason was made when Rei's chest had a huge chunk blasted out of her chest namely her heart and anything that resembled liquid had been cauterized. Minato and Shisho ran constantly scanning the trees for the killer. It was Shisho who finally spotted the killer using some sort of camouflage, while not perfect was extraordinary rendering it nearly invisible. The two tried their hardest to use every known technique to avoid and counterattack the thing but it simply saw through them. Minato struggling with the monster was knocked sailing over a nearby waterfall. As he fell he watched and heard Shisho's scream as the monster ran two of the most wicked looking knives through his comrade's chest then in a deft motion take his head clean off. Crashing into the water Minato struggled to the surface barely having any chakra left to use swam to the surface then to a muddy bank. It was lucky that he did if he risked the water walking he would have never discovered the secret to defeating this hunting monster. Crawling to the bank he took a deep breath slumped exhausted into the mud then he heard it the loud splash indicating the monster had dove in after him. Turning up crawling back ward until he came to a tree he looked into his kunai pouch and found only one of Hiraishin kunai highly ineffective weapon at this moment one he hadn't finished the jutsu and two the kunai wasn't really sharp. Bracing himself as the monster surfaced. He was shocked when the creature moved right past him as if he was blind to Minato's presence.

Waiting until he was sure the monster was gone he stood up and looked down at his appearance in confusion until it dawn on him. "He couldn't see me ," he whispered. Looking around the area he thought, he knew leaving the area would be pointless the monster seemed to track a trail that could be days old and follow it back to the source. He wasn't about to lead that thing back to the Leaf Village and back to Kushina. He took out his three pronged kunai and sighed, he needed to kill this creature using what he had learned somehow he been blinded by the mud which meant it was the key to leveling the playing field this creature had weaponry and some form of cloaking field that made the use of the surrounding area to make it almost invisible. To level the playing field even more Minato had to finish his Jutsu by the full moon in four days. By the end of the first day he manage to perform a partial Hiraishin, it took better part of two more days to master it, the rest of the afternoon on the third day and all day on the fourth Minato set various paper bombs, and other trap seals all throughout the area around the falls. This would be his final stand or it's that thing was his determination. _That thing will not get back to the Leaf Village and Kushina_. He stated using a fire jutsu mixed with a wind jutsu which made it big enough to be seen in a twenty mile radius. The hunter looked up and hissed quietly in shock that his quarry was alive.

The battle that happened had it been watch and documented would have guaranteed Minato the honor of being the world's top Ninja, The Legendary Sannin, the First Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and the Legendary Six Sage. These names would have been shadowed easily if there had been someone human to witness and document the battle. However there was a documentation of the battle from the trees surrounding the battle site the brethren of the monster. Minato using his Hiraishin would dart in and out of the field combining his new found knowledge of the monster to hide and strike essentially wearing the creature down with quick slashes with a crude kunai he made. However his strategy was halted when the creature anticipated his next move and cold cock him sending him flying back into the lake. Surfacing he was grabbed by the throat and was finally staring at his opponent, the monster had some sort of mask over its face. "What are you waiting for demon?" the creature simply dropped Minato to the ground limping a few feet away then turned back to him reaching up and slowly dismantled his strange chakra shooter casually discarding it to the ground. Then with a series of hissing tubes it detached a mask, from its face until that moment Minato had the wild idea this creature might have been maybe a rogue Mist Shinobi. But when the mask fell away from its face those ideas left him; the creature while overall humanoid in shape was not even remarkably human like in the face. Two dark brown eyes set underneath a hairless bold brow, a huge oval shaped forehead with a star like patterns adorn it, a faint lightning bolt scar adorn between his brows, tendril like dreads that made up its hair, but the final and most distinctive trait was its mouth. The mouth looked like pinchers of a crab clicking quietly gaging him. "What in the Elemental nations are you?" he asked.

With a loud roar the creature extended its arms wide unleashing the strange wrist knives stalking toward Minato. As the creature moved toward him Minato began summoning up his Rasengan, tossing his three pronged Kunai at the monster he used his Hiraishin Jutsu to flash right into the creature's unprotected center and shoved the Rasengan deep into the creature's chest and watched in fascination as the spinning ball of chakra ripped and tore into the skin, bones, blood, muscle, and organs before sending the creature crashing to the ground in a dying howl that seemed to echo to every corner of the Elemental Nations. Minato weakly staggered a moment gasping for air as the creature collapsed and didn't move. He quietly moved to the creature extending his hand again willing to put his lifeforce into another Rasengan if the first one hadn't killed it. After a long pause as if the world itself waited on the creature Minato finally collapsed in exhaustion. Just as he was about to relax finally several more of the creatures appeared, at first he feared that the creature had somehow managed a Shadow Clone or Blood Clone when he noted that several looked different from the first and one in particular looked older than the rest. Slowly standing up again he took a deep breath glaring defiantly at the elder, "Want to try your luck?"

The creature looked at him a moment then took off his mask and what appeared to look like a smile was upon the elder's face. "You are brave and a bit mad young human," the elder stated in a wet voice. "You have done something on this human colony that hasn't been done since the first human colony."

Minato looked utterly confused, "Colony what are you talking about?" he asked watching as two of the younger creatures made to remove the body.

"We have colonized many worlds like this one with the human race, yours is the only one that has not progressed in its technology, to be a seeding world," the elder replied. "I believe it's because of your constant wars for power and land that prevent it," the creature pause as one of the younger spoke in a series grunts and clicks. The elder then turned back to Minato, "You made up for your lack of technology by creating a spiritual ability to summon, lightning, fire, earth, water, and wind as weapons. But against the Hard meat you would be massacred, hence this cannot be used as a seeding world."

"Seeding world," Minato looked even more confused.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with at this time," the elder explained. "By far you are the strongest this world has as of now," the elder rubbed its chin, "I'm called Darktooth in your dialect, I'm an elder of a race of warrior hunters, we had been hunting the bad blood for several cycles when we tracked him to this world. It was your fire signal that caught our attention and we stayed back to watch your battle."

"But not to interfere," Minato stated.

"It was against our honor code, if you had been killed we would have stepped in and taken him," Darktooth smiled again. "Seems in you beats the heart of our warriors, you fought him in a battle worthy of us, far more worthy than that of your kind only three of your kind had ever done so, a human female name Small Knife trained by my son, a century ago, another human female two centuries ago fought with a young blood to kill the hard meat that got free from their prison. The final human fought one our kind in the belly of one of our own ships and defeated him after this warrior killed two of his clan; he also inadvertently caused injury to a female."

Minato smiled faintly, "We prize our females very highly."

"As do we, the elder that flew with this hunter was appalled at his actions, thankfully the child and mother were not seriously injured," the elder sighed. "Still your females are unique," after a long pause the elder pulled something from his belt a cylinder of some kind with a red button on the top. "In praise of your actions I grant you this boon to commemorate your victory in battle, this is a signaling device. Use it and we will assist you in the future," Darktooth replied before walking away cloaking himself.

Minato finally moved after what felt like hours and began moving toward home pocketing his gift from the alien. It took a few weeks before he arrived in the Leaf Village when he checked in at the gate the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was present to greet him and they all looked horrified at his appearance. "Minato what happened?" Choza asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, heck I don't believe it and I was there," Minato chuckled weakly scratching the back of his head. "I need to make my report," he finally stated.

"Better hide, your troublesome woman has been asking for the Hokage to send out search parties for the last week, and she's been getting increasingly more violent," Shikaku replied looking bored.

"Is that what your calling your wife now, Nara?" Minato asked a smirk on his face.

"No, she's beyond troublesome," the Nara replied dryly.

Minato scratched at one of his injuries and winced at the dry flaking feel he was getting, "Maybe a bath and sometime with Kushina wouldn't be so bad, before making my report."

"Want an escort, at least to identify the body after she gets through with you," Nara asked a small smile on his face.

"No if it's that bad you wouldn't want to be in the line of fire," Minato chuckled again as he moved into the village saying hello periodically to people as he passed noting that many looked at him in worry, which was understandable he looked like he had been in a war. After walking several blocks he entered the Namikaze district of the village it was named after his family and he owned a simple home in the district that was all, the rest was apartments, stores, and the academy. He opened the front gate to his home and barely got three feet in when he was pounced on by arguably the most breathtaking woman in the entire village, she slam him down onto the ground glaring at him while tears were falling down her creamy white cheeks. He gently reached up and with his grimy hands wiped away some of those tears. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Kushina Uzumaki stared at him trying to keep her anger raging but seeing his warm smile, feeling his hands wiping her tears away feeling that he was relatively safe, only looking exhausted, dirty, and covered in lacerations, she sighed shifting herself bending down and kissing him with every ounce of passion she had store in her. "Big jerk, worrying me like that, not only me but Rin, Obito, and your Pervy sensei," she stated wincing at the taste of dirt in her mouth.

"I'm sorry again," Minato said sitting up. "Let me have a long hot shower check my injuries then you can have me anyway you want for rest of the day," he paused with a light pout. "What about Kakashi?"

Kushina giggled, "I can never really tell what he's thinking dear, he probably just as worried just never shows it." She slowly climbed off her husband and he slowly got up, the two moved into the house. During the shower however Kushina demanded that she check each injury herself to make sure they weren't infected. However after about a few moments checking over the injuries was the last thing on their minds.

A few hours of rest and conversations later Minato was standing before the third Hokage relating everything from their mission to the horrific battle with the alien hunter. When all was finished Minato produced the signaling device Darktooth had given him then placed it back in his pouch. "I know it's very hard to believe Lord Hokage but that is what happened," Minato stated.

"I believe you Minato, you have done many things but lying about something that happened during a mission has never been one of them," the Hokage smiled slightly he took a deep breath. "Must have been a fight for the ages," he stated looking up at the ceiling contemplating something. "Wish you had been here recently."

Minato blinked in confusion, "Sir?"

"Orochimaru was using our own people for some very immoral experimentation, several of them have been from the Uchiha clan," a pregnant pause ensued. "I've decided to name you as my successor. I should have seen Orochimaru's depravity a long time ago, his lust for power and his thirst to know every jutsu known to man. I was blinded by his natural talent; I pray no one else ever falls into that trap."

Minato smiled slightly, "Pervy-sensei never fell into that trap, treated me, Mitoko, and Choja equally."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "When did you start calling him that?"

"Kushina started calling him that after they were introduced, after he hugged her and copped a feel on her ass," Minato chuckled lightly. "She then proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life, calling him Pervy sage. I simply changed it to Pervy-sensei."

Sarutobi chuckled, "I fear the day you two have children, and I'm sure Jiraiya will dread it. A mixture of his favorite yet annoying student and the woman he married," clearing his throat. "Now on to more pressing and important business, after this last mission for you and your squad, you'll be confined to the village undergoing a long and subtle education on politics and Hokage duties."

"How long before this last mission do I have?" Minato asked.

"I'll give you a week, that should be long enough for the patrols to return from the front," Sarutobi looked at Minato eyes almost cold, "I want this mission to be last one, after you finish it, we'll broker the Rock Village for terms of peace."

Minato nodded and left with a salute, reaching the ground floor he pulled out the alien signaling device and gave it a frown. He wasn't sure if he should use it or not for this mission, shaking his head. This mission he was sure would be simplistic and he trusted his squad, Team Minato was the best kids since the Legendary Sannin, they'll get it done. He was reserving this special bit of help for something that would threaten his village far more than the Rock Village. With that he went home to spend his week with his wife and maybe taunt or prank his sensei.

Author's Note: This story follows the trend of Predators taking Naruto and raising him to become a hunter. This one will present a darker Naruto than ones I've done before; he will create a special summons similar to the ones used in Angel of Darkness fan fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Night of the Kyuubi_

Minato hunched over Kushina she had slipped into a coma, the prospects of her awakening again were slim to none. He could hear the roar of the Kyuubi in the distance gaining ground on his village. Pressing down on the alien signaling device again wondering if its source of power had died out years ago or if it had ever worked he wasn't sure. Taking a shuddering breath he stood and was presented with something highly unexpected a shimmering outline stood between him and the window. "Yes human you called for us?" the elder Darktooth.

"I have need of your help," Minato said trying to gain his wits looking at the creature as it shimmered into view. "There is a huge monster stalking toward our village at this moment, it is too strong for us, I was hoping..,"

"That we could defeat the great nine-tails," Darktooth finished. "Even with our great technology this foe is even beyond us."

Minato nodded and smiled faintly, "I was kind of hoping you would be able to take care of it," he took another breath staring out at the village. "I have a way to stop it, but the price will be costly. I'm going to seal the monster into my son, as long as he lives he will be its jailer, and should he die he will be its executioner. I have another request for you then," he looked at the old predator. "In six years' time I would like you to take my son to train you in your ways, the hunting, the intense training, the skills your kind possess."

The elder looked stunned at this proposal, "Would he not serve a better purpose here, as your son he would be naturally strong."

Minato shook his head tears returning to his cheeks as he walked over to the bassinet, gently rubbing the infants head. "I love this village with all that I am and deeply hope that it will see my son as a hero for becoming the sacrifice to save their lives. But I'm not blind to the palpable fear I can sense in this village right now. The moment it's revealed that my son contains the Nine-tails they will try to harm or ostracize him. He will be an outcast I know that two Biju currently reside in the Hidden Cloud village, one the brother of the 4th Raikage while the other has been slated to become a weapon. Sarutobi will protect Naruto till he begins his academy time but I hold no illusions my son will be treated nicely by his teachers," Minato explained turning back to the aged hunter. "With your training and culture he will be far stronger and faster then he would in the academy. I beg you to consider this."

The hunter walked up to the baby in his bassinet and was surprised the child didn't scream at his appearance, in fact the baby seemed to gurgle in happiness at seeing him. "Truly he is your son, showing no fear. Very well Minato Namikaze I will train this child personally the ways of my people," Darktooth took out a knife and made a long slice across his palm he then spread the glowing green blood along Naruto's cheeks and over the top of his forehead. "May he hunt, eat, and mate like the warrior I'll train him to be."

Minato chuckled slightly, "If that's the case bring him home in time to graduate from the academy, I'll let the old man know when to expect you and when you'll return after you finished training him."

"May you die well, Minato," Darktooth stated.

Minato reached into his jacket and handed the huge creature two scrolls, "These are copies of my two greatest jutsu's the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. When you think he is ready teach him these," with that last word Minato grabbed Naruto and used the Hiraishin to appear on the battlefield he summoned Gamabunta and looked the situation over.

"Gamabunta, I have instructions for you to give to the old man after this is done," Minato stated watching the Kyuubi slamming his tails into the surrounding forest.

" **What are they, brat!** " Gamabunta stated solemnly knowing what was to come.

"Tell him some friends from very far away will come to train Naruto in six years," Minato stated a sad smiled gracing his features looking down at his son. "They will not return with Naruto till it is time for him to become a Genin."

The toad nodded then watched as Minato gently set his son down to begin the sealing. " **Goodbye, Minato,** " the huge toad stated tears running down his leathery cheeks.

"See you in the next life old friend," Minato whispered taking his stance and the sealing began.

 _Six years later_

The ugliest if that was possible of the group smirked, "I say we make her face match her ugly forehead." The other two laughed and began picking up rocks the girl crying trying to shield herself. Not able to take it anymore, he knew many kids were told to stay well clear of him and many of the more tried to instill fear of him to others. In this case he wanted them to be afraid of him, to get them away from the girl. Jumping down on top of the shortest one of the group he spun the boy around and launched a fist point blank into the other kids face knocking him sprawling. The other two turned to see the would be rescuer.

"Naruto," the tallest whispered clenching his teeth, "Stay out of this you monster."

Naruto tighten his fists, "No you got no right to pick on her you bullies!" he growled. The boy he knocked to the ground was now bleeding from his nose crying.

The tallest boy snarled as if trying to decide to attack him and risk his parent's anger at disobeying them. "Fine you want the ugly banshee you can have her you demon." The other two followed their leaders lead and backed away. Naruto didn't turn from them until they disappeared, turning around he knelt down.

"It's okay their gone," he whispered gently patting the dirt off of her; she weakly raised her head until they came eye to eye with each other. Naruto couldn't see an overly large forehead all he saw were two of the brightest most beautifully emerald green orbs he ever saw in his life. Crouching down into a sitting fetal position to get a better look at her he smiled softly, "Hi," he whispered again.

Her eyes shined with tears which she began to wipe away, "T-thank you," she whispered in returned.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated with a bright smile.

"S-Sakura Haruno," the rosette haired girl replied giving him her own faint smile. This smile seemed to take his breath away. He couldn't understand why they found this girl ugly, to him she was probably the cutest girl he ever met, and this coming from someone who's seen Cat and Snake with their ANBU masks off, both were beautiful.

Naruto was about to say more when he saw a shadow appear behind him turning and looking up he saw a man dressed in an ANBU clothing, "Hi Weasel I'm not hurt or anything."

Weasel shook his head, "I saw you did well Naruto-kun," the ANBU stated in a monotone voice. "But this has nothing to do with your save the damsel in distress actions," this caused Sakura to blushed and Naruto to shift his weight so he could rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay does the old man need me for something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage has sent me to fetch you about something your father arranged six years ago on the night of your birth," Weasel replied causing Naruto to look on in both confusion and wonder.

"I thought the old man didn't know my father," Naruto asked.

Weasel casually shrugged, "I am just as clueless but it's clear he lied about that maybe to protect you."

Not understanding much about it he was about to go with Weasel until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his right arm. He looked down and saw Sakura clutching him, "Naruto please don't leave me alone," she whimpered.

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment before he helped Sakura to her feet, "Guess Sakura-chan is coming with me, hope the old man doesn't mind."

Weasel sighed and led the two children through the village to the Hokage tower, as they went Sakura notice how many people held Naruto with such looks of loathing and hatred, what was worse they looked at her in shock for a moment before she started hearing whispers, and looks of loathing were being transferred to her. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan for some reason a lot of people hate me," Naruto explained to her and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. How can anyone be a monster or a demon as her mother and many others have called him if he saved her life. Heroes save people monsters kill people; Naruto saved her he was a hero. She smiled pleasantly however she notice more than a few Chunin and Jonin ninja's were smiling at Naruto, waving at him as he, Weasel, and her walked by.

Entering the Hokage tower and walking up the spiraling staircase she found even more friendly people toward Naruto, that was until they met two of the village elders. These two if they could kill Naruto just by looking at him he would have dropped dead and burst into flames right there. "Weasel why did you bring that monster into this tower?"

"Orders from the Hokage," Weasel replied coolly ushering Naruto and Sakura pass the two elders. The next flight of stairs ended at a set of double doors, the secretary also seemed to hold a death wish over Naruto as she reluctantly let them pass. Inside there was a huge desk littered with huge stacks of papers many Sakura couldn't understand as the words were two big for her. Off in a corner she notice something out of place from the rest of the room, this corner seems to be wrinkled, had lines running over it and in some areas looked magnified. After a few moments it creeped her out and she looked away making sure her hand stay in contact with Naruto's. "Lord Hokage, I've brought Naruto."

"Hey old man, still haven't finished the paperwork yet," Naruto stated in joking tone of voice. The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stood giving Naruto a sigh and shaking his head, then blinked in surprise at the girl standing with the fox-boy.

"Made a friend since you last saw me Naruto?" Sarutobi asked he nodded to Sakura a small smile on his features.

"Oh yeah, this is Sakura-chan," Naruto was practically beaming at this pronouncement.

"I see well it's good to meet you Sakura," Sarutobi turned to Naruto again; "I was hoping to explain some things to you with a smaller audience. But judging by the death grip on your hand I doubt this young lady will leave you without a lot of coaching."

Sakura stepped closer to Naruto and blushed heavily but nodded at the Hokage's assessment. The aged Hokage smiled, "Kushina would approve," he said faintly walking back to his desk. "You may leave Weasel thank you." Weasel bowed to the Hokage before leaving quietly. "Now Sakura what is about to be revealed I trust you understand can't be said outside these four walls," he watched as Sakura nodded looking unsure what she was agreeing to at this point, "Good, six years ago your father Naruto left instructions that you be trained in an unusual form of Shinobi arts. Now I'm going to reveal your father and mother's identities good ten years earlier than I planned but it seems your instructor is very adamant that I include it before he takes you for training for the next five years."

Naruto looked at the old man in rapt attention, "W-Who was he, who was my mom?"

Taking a deep breath Sarutobi put his hands in a peak, "Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Leaf's Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage," he said in a shuddered breath and expected Naruto to scream or shout in excitement at being related to the fourth however this was not the case, the boy instead seemed to lose his balance and sit on the ground. "I'm sorry Naruto from holding this truth from you; it was protect you until you could defend your mother and yourself," he smiled slightly, "your new friend as well."

"My mom's alive?" Naruto asked his voice sounding hurt.

Sarutobi smiled sadly, "Alive yes, able to care for you no, she's been in a coma these last six years, complications from your birth. After your training you might be able to help her," he glanced at the corner squinting his eyes to see if his other guest would nod nothing. "She loves you very much Naruto never ever doubt that, you were her entire world while she was pregnant with you, it was simply a terrible experience with the night of your birth that caused her to fall into the coma."

Naruto nodded a faint smile on his face, he still had a parent alive, and made a third goal, then reordered them in his mind. _First goal revive his mother, second goal marry Sakura-chan, and the third goal become the greatest Hokage ever even better than my dad._ "Okay, where is my sensei then, I'm ready." No sooner had those words left his mouth then a figure seven plus feet tall appeared in the corner Sakura dismissed earlier as creepy. The figure was dressed in armor on his shoulders, a left side breast plate, wrist gauntlets one had a pair of wicked looking blades held in a sheath, armored knee and shin guards, also a pair of dark sandals. "Whoa," Naruto stated in awe while Sakura hid behind him.

"I have five full years to train you," Darktooth stated in a deep scratchy voice. "You'll be a blooded warrior by the end of the second that is if you can survive your Hard meat trial."

Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion scratching his head, "Hard meat?"

"All will be explained when we leave," Darktooth stated, "now say goodbye to your mate and your elder we must leave." Naruto and Sakura both blushed deeply at that however Sakura seemed to hold a death grip on Naruto's hand at the mention of Naruto leaving her.

Naruto turned to her wincing slightly at the grip, "Sakura-chan I'll be back in five years," he reached up to his neck and pulled the overly large pair of goggles off his neck and held them out to her. "I'll make a promise," he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Take these goggles as my promise to you that I'll come back to you, marry you, be yours forever and ever."

Sakura's blushed seemed to magnify at the proclamation, she reluctantly let Naruto's hand go but only to hug him tightly. Naruto then turned to Sarutobi, "Hey old man can Snake and Cat look after Sakura-chan for awhile?"

Sarutobi blinked for a second then saw the rosette girl slip Naruto's goggles around her neck fingering them with affection, _My god it's like watching Minato and Kushina all over again minus the first decade of beatings Kushina gave Minato for acting stupid_. Taking a deep breath he nodded, "I will ask them knowing you requested it I'm sure they'll keep a close eye on her." Naruto turned back to Sakura again giving her another hug whispering something to her Sarutobi couldn't hear and watching Sakura nodded silently eyes flashing with a new determination. After that Naruto waved to Sakura and the old Hokage before being grabbed by Darktooth and leapt out of the tower, Sakura turned to the Hokage looking nervous.

"Wait here Miss Haruno I'll have Cat and Snake escort you home," Sarutobi left the room for a second to get his secretary to fetch the two ANBU. Sakura heard a distant roar and ran to the window what she saw both was confusing and clarifying all in the breath, a huge blue flame rises not far from the eastern gate and continues to rise into air until it was gone from view. A second later Sarutobi reentered his office and notice Sakura watching the sky. "So Ms. Haruno what did Naruto whisper to you before he left if it's personal I'll understand."

Sakura turned to the Hokage and smiled faintly, "He asked me to join the academy and talk to his mother occasionally."

"Very well, I'll let you in to see Kushina an hour a day," Sarutobi winced slightly. "I should have done that for Naruto a couple of years ago, but I wasn't sure he would understand things." Sakura simply nodded as two women entered the Hokage's office. "Anko, Yuugao, I'm sorry for calling you here on your time off, but I have someone I need escorted home, and Naruto requested you two."

Sakura blushed at Anko's appearance she was dressed in a beige coat, orange skirt, armor Shinobi shoes, and a fishnet body stocking that revealed she was not wearing a bra. Yuugao was dressed in a far conservative attire of tanktop and cargo pants. Anko glanced down at the girl and smirked, "So our little Naruto-kun found himself a girl," she turned to Yuugao, "Kakashi owes me thirty ryo."

Sakura blushed lightly as the two women ushered her out and escorted her home, the entire way she found several people glaring at her. For next five years Sakura's life would become ten times worse than the last two. The one main reason for it, is even under the worse name calling and pressure from her mother she would not throw out the goggles nor would she deny that she in a sense engaged herself to Naruto. The only bright points outside of having two older sisters to stay with when her mother was becoming unbearable was she had two new friends to be with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. She met Ino after a brutal fight with some of the older girls, Ino helped her out after that they became friends however both had very different views on what a hot boy was, Ino tried to get Sakura interested in Sasuke Uchiha, but the rosette haired didn't see what was so hot about the pale faced brooding boy. She had found her one long before Ino showed her Sasuke and would never betray that even under immense pressure. Hinata she met after class the timid girl reminded Sakura a lot of herself, and took pity on the girl trying to cheer her up and help her with her training. Sakura after a long day would spend a quiet hour with Naruto's mother telling the comatose woman about her day and how hard it was often asking the woman to wake up hoping she could get sympathy from someone who understood. Sakura also made a more firm vow at this time she would marry Naruto the moment they became Genin and hoped that Naruto was safe wherever he was.

Author's Note: The last chapter was to fill in some spots before the main Naruto canon story had gone into play. Makes me wish Kishimoto would do more on Naruto's parents in some way. How long had Minato and Kushina known each other, how quickly did they fall in love, also how long was Minato 4th Hokage before the Nine-tails appeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Three years after Naruto left the Leaf_

The planet was dark, wet, and highly hostile whatever had been this planet population was destroyed a long time before Naruto and his clan had arrived. The creatures that now ruled this planet only cared about two things, growing its population and killing all those that threaten them. In a small way Naruto admired these serpents, these hard meat, their creed to destroy any and all that tried to interrupt their harmony was rather noble. The problem with these creeds was that the life cycle of these serpents killed any and everything around them, making them impossible to domesticate or control. The caste system for these creatures was simple for even Naruto to understand. Stage one was a facehugger that implanted a parasite deep within a hosts chest cavity. The second stage was by far the worse, the parasite grew within the host and when the time was right ate its way out of the host body, this was known as the Chestburster. The third stage was the first adult stage known as drone or warrior drone depending on the host; most humans gave birth to these. However if the parasite burst from a four legged animal they were called spitters or speedsters these were by far the faster and more dangerous form of drone. The last stage however were one most of Naruto's clan avoided, this stage was the Queen stage. Most drones could transform into the Queen given enough time or if the original queen had been killed. The queen herself would choose the most vicious and intelligent one of her brood before dying. It was this intelligence that made the clans wary, few hunters have captured queens these days and fewer still have killed one.

Naruto's clan had come to this world however because in there last rite of passage the one that Naruto had taken part in had lost its queen mainly because she had escaped killing all the hunters assigned to guard her and fleeing the ship. Naruto hadn't known this as he had been on the planet's surface at the time, he was armed like all youngbloods before him with wrist blades, and his choice of Combi Stick, Disc blade, or his home village's kunai made from the serpent's tails. He chose the Combi stick and kunai for his hunting weapons. He had to maneuver through thick jungle and reach a temple to obtain the hunter's true weapon the Caster a weapon that launch super-heated plasma energy at a target using an automated targeting system similar to the humans on another world Naruto had the privilege of going to during the end of his first year. The massive difference in technology made it easy to see why the hunters turned to hunting his kind on these worlds. These humans were on even footing with the hunters in terms of weaponry just not in all areas.

Naruto remembered his two fellow youngbloods had been dispatched rather quickly by the serpents, after the queen's escape. All that was left between him and his goal was an increasing army of the serpents was his skills as a ninja that he learned from Darktooth and his father's scrolls that included the Hiraishin, the Rasengan, and the Shadow Clone jutsu. It was this last jutsu that kept him alive and his huge amount of chakra kept the clones coming until he reached the inner most chamber and retrieved his Caster he also had the other two Casters that were supposed to be for his fellow youngbloods. He mounted them both and headed for his nearest clan mate to access his wrist computer to begin a remote detonation once he was clear of the blast zone. Achieving the caster's had already sent a signal to the orbiting ship that he succeeded in achieving his goal, but he knew they wouldn't land to get him until the entire hive had been vaporized. After finding the first dead youngblood he set the computer to link up with his computer to start a countdown after he found the second body. Using his serpent vision tracked and kept the blasted things from getting the jump on him. What was strange however the closest serpent to approach him backed away from him almost as if it feared him. It wasn't until he started the countdown when he reached his second clan mate that the serpents actually tried to kill him while he was running to get clear of the blast area. Using his father's Hiraishin and his own natural chakra enhanced speed he was well clear of the blast area. It was here that he first came in contact with the escaped queen. Looming over him, he held no illusions that he could escape it, aiming all three casters at it he waited for her to make the first move. She did nothing simply stood there as if frozen with indecision. Her decision however was made for her when three huge plasma energy blast hit from behind sending her tumbling to the ground dead. A second later Darktooth and his clan brother Darkclaw appeared releasing there cloaking devices.

"What happened why didn't she attack me?" Naruto asked in confusion. What caused him greater confusion were the expressions on their faces, they looked even more confused than he did if that was even possible.

"You don't think it's because," Darkclaw whispered then looked down at Naruto's stomach.

"Would explain a great deal why they waited until they knew he was directly threatening them until they attacked out of blind rage," Darktooth replied.

"Would please explain to me why my Rite of Passage went almost too easy for me, I mean I didn't come in contact with the Hard meat until after I set the second bomb," Naruto stated crossing his arms in a huff which looked very funny. Naruto's attire while similar to the others had been modified, he didn't wear a loincloth, instead he wore a pair of cargo pants he found from one human colonies that he visited alone as part of his education by Darktooth. He had all the hunting gear, mask, wrist gauntlets, armored breast plate located on his left side, chain mesh shirt, built in cloaking device, armored knee and shin guards, along with thick leather boots, a belt that kept held the kunai and a hip pack filled with personal items and of course the hunters med kit and caster attachment.

"I believe it has something to do with your tenant Naruto," Darktooth explained, the year Naruto finished his preliminary training the elder hunter took Naruto aside and told him about his seal and what it entailed to him. Naruto roared in both sadness and anger at what had been done to him. Gradually though the boy accepted his fate in that regard but it made him resent his home a bit more. His goal of becoming Hokage shifted to fourth place behind a new and darker goal to make all those who wanted to kill him or turn him into a weapon into his personal trophies. His list was long and he would enjoy each hunt more so if they actually fought back.

"Great can't even have a decent hunt because even the most dangerous creature in galaxy is afraid of me," Naruto grumbled arms slumped.

Darktooth chuckled at this and slapped the boy on the shoulder, "Doesn't matter how you accomplished your goal, young Lightningblade you did well and I am very proud of you."

Naruto smiled at the declaration of his new clan name, "Lightningblade that's cool, hey did you know that's a jutsu Dog could use."

Darktooth blinked and shrugged, "Interesting however we must test this ability you have to cause the hard meat to give pause at your presence, to obtain a new queen."

XXX

It was this pronouncement, that led Naruto to his current hell on this very hostile and wet planet, so far like what happened before the serpents had given he and his clan a wide berth. Most of the serpents were seen a good thirty to forty meters away well within striking range but kept their distance from the pack as it moved deeper into the catacombs. They actually managed to get into the queen's chamber without so much as a fight. The hunters spread out as the queen herself seemed subdued by Naruto's presence, with sigh he stepped toward the queen who surprisingly bowed her head at him. "Interesting she and her brood aren't afraid of you, they are enthralled by you," Jaggedknife stated from his speakers looking around as the eggs remained dormant. He was floored at this discovery, reaching up to his communicator. "Darktooth, the brood as predicted isn't attacking, but it's not out of fear as we first thought, its attraction."

"Naruto try to talk to the queen, see what happens?" Darktooth suggested.

The queen made a long hiss bringing up her head, Naruto's eyes widen he understood the hiss. "They're part of my clan, we came here to test a theory and to bring you with us to seed a world for our Rite of Passage ritual," Naruto stated honestly and received a harsh hiss in return. "I'm sorry your majesty it's just we have no other creature as deadly as your kind that could prove an even match."

With a series of protracted hisses Naruto nodded a few times then turned to Jaggedknife, "She says she will go with us only if I'm put in charge of her brood."

Jaggedknife frowned under his mask, "Why?"

"I'm not sure she said she feels she could trust me more than the crab faces," Naruto chuckled.

"She must have been born of you humans," the hunter stated but nodded.

Before he could reply to the queen his world went dark and found himself in a dark and dripping sewer. "Must be the fox," Naruto muttered moving down the quiet corridor and turned a corner into a room with huge metal cage with a tag that had the word seal on it. "Fox?"

" **We can use her and her brood as a summoning creature for you, one that would strike fear into even that snake Orochimaru. She would certainly strike fear into that miserable idiot Madara,** " Kyuubi growled softly.

After Darktooth had explained to Naruto about the nine-tailed fox being sealed inside him, the fox himself appeared that night and relayed his own deepest darkest secret of how he appeared. " **If you want someone to blame for the death of your father, blame the right person, blame Madara Uchiha. It was he who sent me to destroy the village fearing your father.** " The fox then let him go to allow him to absorb the information and when Naruto did his hatred for all Uchiha multiplied as well as magnified.

Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's suggestion, "Yes they would be perfect one good facehugger, and that bastard would die in a day or less," the fox boy smirked darkly. Returning to waking world was seamless pulling out a scroll he approached the queen. "I would like to offer you something in exchange for your cooperation your majesty to earn new children with my world's chakra network."

Jaggedknife looked up in horror, "Lightningblade that is not a wise idea?"

The fox boy snickered, "Only if you do not use these new children against my home world or my clan," he amended and waiting for the reply which he got rather quickly. "Very well then this is what we need to do..." He stepped forward pulling out a scroll from his hip pouch and pricked his finger.

 _Two years later…_

Sakura Haruno glared at her mother just as she was about to leave the house to begin her day at the academy, the age old argument about the goggles had begun again. Sakura wore a red ribbon in her short pink hair given to her by Ino, two wrist bands given to her by Hinata, but her most cherished present hung loosely around her neck, and it showed the pair of goggles Naruto had given her looked as bright and shiny as the day he gave them to her. Along with the goggles, red ribbon, and wrist bands her outfit was far from conservative, a blood red belly shirt, off pink elbow pads, black tight bike riding shorts, with a red mini-skirt, and armored Shinobi boots like Anko's had begun her chosen attire. Her relationship with her mother had been steadily getting worse since Naruto left seven years ago. She hated her mother with a passion, as far as she was concerned they were roommates until she graduated from the Academy. The final exams would start today so she was eager to see when Naruto would arrive; looking up at the sky she stopped half way to the academy and froze spotting a distinct blue flame heading toward the exact same area it had left five years before. Her heart started beating faster, many would think five years of separation would dull Sakura's feelings for Naruto after all they had been six years of age when they met and it had been only an hour after they met that Naruto left for his training. However the rarely used old adage of love at first sight can be said in their case when they locked eyes that first moment. It's also a good thing to note that absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder, in both cases of the fox boy and the rosette haired girl; this absence had been magnified by unique trials and tribulations.

She moved swiftly to the school knowing it would be where she would finally see him after five years of separation. After role call was made and Iruka-sensei outlining the various things they needed to do to pass the exam, Replacement jutsu, Transformation jutsu, clone jutsu, and basic taijutsu would be the tests, just as he finished the Hokage himself appeared. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Iruka, but I have a student that has been abroad and has finally returned home to undergo the final exams," he motioned for a figure to come into the room. He was taller, more ripped then the last time she saw him but his face was unmistakable. His hair was also long and put into dreads, a lightning bolt scar etched between his brows, he wore black cargo pants, thick black boots, wrist gauntlets one had several red flashing lights, the other did not however both held some rather wicked looking pointed blades, there was also a strange serpent like tattoo on his right forearm just above wrist gauntlet, armored knee and shin guards, armored left breast plate, mesh shirt that clearly showed how much muscle he put on in five years. Sakura wasted no time jumping to her feet and ran at Naruto. Because of the display nobody notice the strange tube like devices on both of Naruto's shoulders, or cylindrical item attached to his back underneath a rather bulky medkit.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out slamming her arms around his neck and locking her lips on his putting every bit of passion, joy, and love she could muster at that one moment. What excited her more was he kissed back just as fiercely. Both sharing their first kiss as if they had done it for years.

"Sakura what are you doing!" Iruka shouted looking horrified at first until he heard the hokage chuckling. All the while every single female in the class seemed to half swoon and half pout, earning Iruka even more irritation. When Naruto and Sakura parted from there rather heated display of affection he notice a look of such love it even made his heart ache at the sight. Naruto turned and bowed slightly to Iruka.

"Sorry sensei making up for seven years," Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head while Sakura was leading him to the back of the class to sit with her, Ino, and Hinata.

"I trust things are in order Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

Iruka shook his head for a second before bowing slightly to the Hokage. "Yes Lord Hokage, what's the boy's name?"

"Naruto Namikaze," Sarutobi stated which caused every kid present to swivel toward Naruto with a look of awe and one look of indifference. "I'll let you get on with the exams, I expect all of you to pass today," the old man smiled before leaving.

Sakura sighed contently feeling her love gently running his fingers up and down her spine, "When are we getting married?" she asked in a whisper causing both Ino and Hinata to gasp being the closest to them.

"Tonight if you like," Naruto replied sliding his other hand in hers and clasping them. "I even have something that can revive my mom. Darktooth gave it to me."

Sakura's smile was something her two closest female friends had rarely saw since they came to know her. So rarely they often thought it was impossible for their friend to ever smile, but here she was smiling and so totally focused on the whisker faced blonde that she nearly missed Iruka's explanation on how the exam would go.

"This exam will take all day until late afternoon, you'll be called in groups for your taijutsu test first then we will call you individually for the Replacement, Transformations, and clone jutsu's, your scores will be based on performances," Iruka explained. The first group composed of several students Naruto watched them quietly he left his mask in his new apartment as he felt it would be too much of hindrance, he also had a spare set of wrist gauntlets, and mask for Sakura after they married. He planned on training her how to use them when they weren't on missions. He was lucky enough to get in with her group for taijutsu, so he was able to watch as she was matched up with this big ugly looking girl, who he shuddered was eying him with lust. Sakura's taijutsu left much to be desired it was standard academy with some gentle fist mixed in no doubt taught by her friend Hinata. He smiled slightly it was good but he could make her far better. His name was finally called, "Naruto Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki stated his face barely hiding his glee at making this fight. Little did he know this fight would come back to haunt him. Naruto's eyes seemed to change a second before he silently stepped forward. Sasuke took one look into the eyes of the whisker marked blonde and he wished he hadn't.

"Uchiha," Naruto stated coldly and everyone stiffened at the sound, "Child of the one that killed my father," he growled softly getting into neutral stance as Sasuke slipped into his interceptor style stance. As Mizuki dropped his hand to begin the match Naruto vanished into a yellow flash appearing behind Sasuke and slamming his foot right into the back of the boy's neck knocking him sprawling into unconsciousness. "Be thankful this was just a test Uchiha if this had been a real battle and you a missing Shinobi I would put your skull in my trophy case and your eyes in a jar." The entire area was silent as Naruto walked back to his spot Sakura simply ignored them frankly the entire village treated her much the same way they did Naruto. The rest of the day went without incident Naruto was now standing before Iruka and Mizuki to perform the last three skills to pass the test. He performed the first two without a problem, "Iruka-sensei is it possible to do a different form of clone, my normal clones no matter how hard I try never came out right."

Iruka frowned a moment, "It doesn't state what kind of clone jutsu you need to perform it just needs to be a perfect copy of you."

Naruto smiled and nods putting his fingers into a tee formation, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and two perfect clones stood next to him. "How's this sensei?"

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped, "Jonin level technique done from someone not even Genin, that is amazing Naruto, you pass," Iruka stated. With that Naruto picked up his headband and then met up with Sakura after a brief goodbye to Hinata and Ino the young couple headed for the Hokage tower to be married. After a brief ten minute ceremony the two were wed they headed to Sakura's house to pick up some clothing.

"Sakura Haruno what are you doing here with that?" her mother growled glaring at the whisker marked boy.

She said no words she simply cold cocked her mother in the jaw and took a deep liberating breath, "I've waited seven years to do that," she said then reach down to the white circle that marked her families clan crest and ripped it free tossing at her mother's feet. "Naruto dear," she stated turning around to present the one on her back to her mother as Naruto ripped that one free as well and presented it to his new wife. She smiled kissing his cheek tossing it with the other crest, "Mrs. Haruno, your daughter Sakura Haruno died less than twenty minutes ago in the Hokage tower, Sakura Namikaze killed her," with that she bowed taking her husband's hand and quietly led Naruto upstairs grabbing some of her clothes and hygiene products leaving out the window heading for Naruto's apartment to put her things away.

"Are you okay with this Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as she finished, turning to him she walked up sliding her arms around his neck and giving him another deep kiss.

"Naruto-kun the day my eyes met yours I knew you were my future that feeling grew while you were away. My place is at your side in everything," Sakura said softly.

"Then you must understand everything," Naruto murmurs reaching up gently caressing her cheek. "Not everything I'm going to tell you will be pleasant and I have a lot of grievances towards a lot of people here in this blasted village."

Sakura smiled darkened, "Tell me my beloved husband, and you'll find that I may mirror your thoughts."

Author's Note: This story is totally alternate universe, Naruto and Sakura will be completely dark however it'll be justified. As for the quick romantic get together in this one, I wanted to get it out of the way and provide the pairing on a united front when the series starts. Both have had a rough five years Sakura from her mom and the villagers because of her stance about Naruto. Naruto's rough five years is living and breathing the Predator life, trust me training and fighting for every breathing second, except when he needs to eat or sleep, his ability to summon the Aliens and his father's jutsu makes him about Low to Mid Jonin in strength and skills, add the Predator toys Orochimaru won't be able to screw with him. Angel of Darkness put Naruto in a decidedly evil role but he was capable of showing love had a harem in that story. Again Naruto in this story won't be evil just dark and very prejudice towards the Uchiha clan, let's just say when he meets Itachi again the meeting will be messing, Kisami notwithstanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning arrived rather lazily for Naruto and his new wife, cracking one eye the whisker marked boy allowed the sensations from his body to roll in closing his eye. The first sensation was warmth, ripples of satin fabric and brief touches of silky smooth skin on his stomach, legs, and across his chest. The next were the intoxicating smells of his wife's hair and some light sweat from the night being a bit warm more so with their entangled forms. He thought of the night before and smiled; after he told his new wife everything half believing she may leave him because of what he planned. Instead she seemed to get excited at these prospects, repaying half the village for every wrong doing to both of them. After that they made plans to wake up his mother the next morning and talked in more detail about what happened in their time apart. As they grew tired Sakura reached down grabbed one of her bags she packed before heading with Naruto to begin their lives together, she turned to him and offered a rather coy smile before disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door slowly first sliding a bare leg out to greet him followed slowly by the rest of her.

She came out dressed in a milky pink satin lace tank top, with spaghetti string straps with a matching pair of sheer panties, the combination left little to Naruto's imagination, as it showed all of Sakura's assets through a milky pink film, he noted that she was indeed naturally pink. She walked up to him hips moving in a very sexy gait until she slid straddling his lap. "Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Been hanging out with Anko for way to long," he remembered whispering hoarsely.

"Does it make you want me?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto said nothing kissing her passionately, "It does but even though we're adults by just being Shinobi, and in the hunter clans they consider us life mates. We're still only thirteen years old, Sakura-chan," realizing what he was saying and wondered if he had been hit in the head.

Sakura simply giggled rolling her hips, "I'm just staking my claim Naruto-kun," she said sliding her hand down between them rubbing the barely restrained object of this discussion. She blushed softly, "Did those hunters enhance you in anyway?"

XXX

Naruto gave a wry smile remembering those words, eyes opening looking at her sleeping form and watching her peaceful expression as she snuggled even closer to him. Those words and their heavy make out session after word made him realize that they might not make it to the appropriate age for consummating their marriage. That and the fact his wife turned out to have been corrupted by Anko than he first thought. He would be having some words for her later. He could feel her slowly waking up watching in anticipation as her beautiful jade green eyes slowly opened, she looked up looking into his eyes her amazing eyes gazing into his deep blue ones looking at him in complete adoration. "Morning Sakura-chan," he whispered to her.

With a soft smile she reached up and gently caressed his face rubbing his whisker marks, he purred at the gentle touch. "Ready to see your mom, today Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," he replied reaching clutching the hand and kissing it, "better be careful Sakura-chan, took a lot to reign myself in last night," he stated.

Sakura's coy smile returned, "What makes you think I care if you lose control or not Naruto-kun, your my husband now, if you find me sexually attractive as I do you then I want you to take me regardless of age," she explained partially sitting up putting both her hands on either side of Naruto's head leaning down kissing him. "I loved you the moment we first locked eyes on one another, I love you now, and I'll always love you," she said softly. "That means I don't want you to hold back, in anyway when it concerns us together," she nuzzled his nose with her eyes alight with a fire Naruto had only seen when he saw Darktooth's mate once when they visited the Predator homeworld.

"You would make Raventooth very proud if she met you," Naruto said.

"Who's she?" the rosette asked.

Naruto smiled sliding his hands underneath the milky pink satin tank top, "Darktooth's mate she would like you," he said running his hands along Sakura's soft heated skin causing her to whimper in delight then squeaked in surprise finding herself underneath her husband looking up into his eyes. "Your right we shouldn't worry about whether or not it's right to make love even though we're only thirteen." Sakura gently put her hands on Naruto's cheeks rubbing his whisker marks hearing him purr her coy smile replaced with a dreamy one. He gently leaned down and kissed her feeling her slide her arms around his waist drifting them to the waistline of his boxers. He reached down and stopped her watching her pout and frown. "Tonight I promise, we have a lot to do today aside from my mother," he stated which cause her to ask him with her eyes. "Shinobi ID Pictures, Orientation, probably meeting our squad mate and sensei. Plus, I need to check you out on the hunter weapons I brought for you," he explained further the last bit piquing her interest. With a sigh she let go of his boxers instead leaning up and kissing him allowing her to get up so could she picked out her clothing for the day which was the Shinobi outfit she wore the day before.

Naruto also dressed and brought out the hunter items in question to her measured down from the ones he had already strapped to his arms, upper body, and legs. "These are the Wrist Knives, self-explanatory of what they do. Two blades spring loaded in a sheath that retract and detract at the simple application of muscle tension, keep your hands closed into fist to use and release your hand when unused," he gestured to the wrist gauntlet that didn't have the blades. "Hunter wrist computer has three uses."

"Which are?" Sakura asked as he was attaching the gauntlet to her arm, marveling at how comfortable the blade gauntlet felt on her arm almost as if it belonged there.

Naruto smiled kissing her neck. "First is the most valuable piece of the equipment, a specialized cloaking device that renders you almost completely invisible, it's susceptible to shorting out in water though so don't rely it on in rainy days. Second thing is the vision you have three different forms of infrared that is we can see body heat. What's more I added a new one that detects Chakra networks, as a way to tell real Shinobi from clones."

"Ingenious Naruto-kun," Sakura giggled as he handed her a mask that was silver in color, no marks on it save a slot for what looked like three red LED lights. "What's this?"

"That's part of the targeting system for the Caster's, you won't get one right away Sakura-chan, not until you master the other things," Naruto stated watching her frown. "I had had to go through the same thing, however I won't put you through the hell I went through to get my Caster. Remember what I told you about the Rite of Passage." He watched her shudder at the implications of facing the nightmare serpents he told her of. "Anyway the last feature of the computer has two functions actually, the first is it acts as recorder and playback, using it to confuse a target. This is tied in the speakers in your mask, the secondary feature however is an item of last resort. Because although small this thing contains a small 10mt fire bomb device that could if place at the center of the village level it to the ground," he smiled at Sakura's reaction who looked like she wanted to set it off that moment. "Only as a last resort hun," he whispered pecking her cheek. "Now the mask itself is self-contained providing air as long as you wear it, which means you can survive in any kind of environment." With this last bit of information Sakura had her final bit of hunter gear attached. They left their apartment a few minutes later making their way to the hospital.

The ICU was quiet with only a handful of staffers on call for any emergency should their patients take a turn for the worse. However the only patient currently in the ICU coma room was a rather beautiful red haired woman dressed in a blanket, catheter inserted to allow the woman to keep her urine and pan to catch her excrement. A nurse would give the woman a sponge bath every day and check her vitals. It was early morning so the nurse on duty was at the receptionist desk filling out her paperwork for the coming day. A second later a familiar pink haired figure appeared this time with a young man with blond hair. "Hello Sakura coming to visit Ms. Uzumaki again?" the nurse asked.

Sakura nods and smiles, "I brought her son this time," she replied.

The nurse looked at the boy in the dreads and recognized the whisker marks, "Naruto it's good to finally see that the Hokage told you about her." Her recognition and response surprised Naruto somewhat not to mention her friendliness. "I was one of your mother's students, myself, Yuugao, and Hayate Gekko. When I went into nursing they assigned Anko to your mother's team," the nurse explained.

"Thank you for looking after my mother," Naruto said softly.

"I'm glad to do it, your mother was a like an older sister to me growing up," she handed Naruto a visitor badge. "You know where she is Sakura."

With a single nod Sakura led her husband into the quiet room with a heart monitor beeping to the rhythm of Kushina's heart. Naruto quietly walked up to her and took her hand into his giving it a firm squeeze. "Hi mom, it's Naruto," Naruto felt her hand squeeze his and saw a faint trickle of tears run down his mother's cheeks. "Sakura-chan she's aware."

"Yeah I notice that every time I've come in here and talked to her. She listened to me as I told her about my day and how people treated me," Sakura smiled brightly. "I could tell she was pissed a couple times I mention how they treat me because of how I feel about you."

Naruto nods looking at his mother, "She's conscious just not able to wake up," he mused then tapped his wrist computer turning on his heat vision, cycling through to the Chakra network vision and focused on his mother's head and neck. "A precision strike to the chakra point just at the base of her neck, only two clans in the village know this kind of precision, the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan," Naruto's body language became tense. "Nothing good ever came from the Uchiha clan, but if it's the Hyuga clan then my revenge will extend to them when the time comes," he said solemnly Sakura nodded watching as he explored his mother's neck. "No bruising not Uchiha, they have the skills but they don't know how to prevent bruising even years after the strike."

"I would think bruising would heal after eleven years?" Sakura speaking her thoughts aloud.

Naruto nodded, "Normally it would but blocking a Chakra point takes refined skills, if you don't the wound will keep injuring the skin around the blockage. Only one clan can perform such a strike and it would heal naturally leaving no traces of the attack."

"Hinata's clan," Sakura stated coldly.

"Only the older generation of Hyuga are responsible for this crime," Naruto assured her. "Question is why," after a few seconds Naruto reached up and behind him grabbing his Predator med-kit and putting it on the counter opening it. Inside were devices, fluids, and surgical tools that Sakura had never seen in her life. He reached in a pulled out one of the devices that looked newer than some of the others. With a spring loaded arm it flipped open a small strap hanging loosely to one side. Naruto fixed the device to his mother's neck and gently kissed her cheek before activating the device.

"What's that thing do, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's something I help develop on one of my trips to the Hunter's homeworld. Raventooth helped me with it, be amazed how good she is at medical technology. We worked on a Chakra network scanner and repairing droid," Naruto explained.

"H-how were you able to build one, I thought you told me the hunters have no chakra network," Sakura looked at her husband with confusion, she noticed his guilty expression. "Naruto don't tell me you were the guinea pig!?"

Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Then I won't tell you," he felt her slap the back of his head looking up he saw tears trickle down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but it was the only way create this technology and they weren't life threatening tests."

Sakura put hands to his cheeks rubbing his whisker marks, "I don't care I could have lost you and never have known it." Naruto purred slightly at her touch and nodded kissing her hands before turning back to the device. A strange set of LED lights appeared, "What's it doing?"

"It's initiating the repair protocol the LED is counting down to its completion," Naruto looked at the symbols in the light. "A minute." They both saw Kushina eyes flick inside her eyelids at the possibilities of being free from her prison. Sixty seconds later the device beeped and the strap retracted into the device which snapped close and dropped to the sheets forgotten Naruto and Sakura leaned in as Kushina Uzumaki's eyes squinted tightly before slowly beginning to open them. Blinking a few times to get use to the sensation of being open after eleven years Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze looked up at the two teens and gave a gentle watery smile. "Hi mom," Naruto responded.

"N-Naruto," his mother's voice was hoarse from years of not being used, "Sakura," acknowledging that she did indeed hear every word that was spoken to her during the years.

"What happened mom, do you know who paralyzed you?" Naruto asked.

"Hizashi Hyuga," Kushina stated. "He was under orders from Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, to kill me leave you open to either death or indoctrination into Danzo's Root ANBU. Hizashi was staunchly loyal to your father and it took one of the Hyuga elders torturing him with the Bird cage seal to get him to do anything. On the night of your sealing he snuck into my room and jabbed the chakra point to render me paralyzed. I heard him say this way I'll still be alive to see you eventually and protected from further attempts on my life. He was supposed to wake me on your fourth birthday, but he never came."

"That's because he was used as a scapegoat to protect the Hyuga clan, from the Hidden Cloud village, he went to his grave protecting you," Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina turned to see Sarutobi walking towards them a new fire lighting his eyes. "Have my old teammates become so hungry for power they would deny Naruto his natural heritage."

Kushina snorted using what little arm strength to boost herself into a sitting position wincing at the tube between her legs. "The Hyuga elders conspiring with your advisors, does Hiashi know?"

"No, he was also not privy to your situation Kushina and I couldn't risk the elders knowing you were alive to ask him to wake you," Sarutobi stated picking up the device that woke her up. "Those hunters have amazing technology, and you helped with the construction of this did you Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "That's just one of things I help develop, the others are hidden," he turned to his mother. "So not all the Hyuga are to blame, that'll make things a bit easier."

"What are you planning Naruto?" Sarutobi asked sternly.

The whisker marked blonde turned to him and smiled innocently, "Nothing major, but in order to make things better for this village, I plan to trim the corrupt fat. Face it old man this village is neck deep in corruption, the Uchiha Massacre, Hizashi's death to appease the Could village, my dad's murder at the hands of an Uchiha."

"Naruto your father died sealing the nine-tails into you," Kushina stated looking at him in confusion.

Naruto nodded in response, "Why would the nine-tails come here in the first place, its widely known that only three people could ever control the biju. The first Hokage, the Six Sage, and, Madara Uchiha, two are known to be dead while the third's body has never been found."

"You believe Madara Uchiha is still alive?" Sarutobi asked.

With another nod Naruto walked up to the closed window and opened it slightly, "It's the only thing that makes sense, even though the possibility of him actually being alive is actually crazy." The four of them looked rather grim however Naruto's eyes were set, "I have one way to track him and possibly kill him, it's a big risk though."

"Why's that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It involves," he gestured to the small tattoo on his right arm just above the gauntlet. "Before I use them I need more knowledge in a bug's hierarchy."

Sarutobi thought a moment rubbing his goatee then smiled, "I believe I can help you with that, it involves making some changes to the genin teams but nothing really major. I'll change Kurenai wanted a tracking team but she specified she wanted Hinata on her team," he paused frowning a bit, "however Kakashi wanted you and Sasuke on a team, owing a debt from both his former teammate and former sensei."

Naruto scowled, "I won't be put on the same team as an Uchiha, I'll kill him first."

Kushina looked a bit hurt at those words, "You would kill your own god-brother Naruto?"

Naruto eyes quickly shifted to his mother a brief look of shock before closing them taking a few deep breaths. "You're Sasuke's godmother?"

Kushina grinned faintly, "And Itachi's, it was the only way for Mitoko could stand being Fugaku's wife, she figured if she killed him in the future she have someone to look after her son's that wouldn't give them a swelled head."

"She was killed by Itachi in the Massacre mom," Naruto stated then glanced at Sarutobi who looked a bit stone faced. "She wasn't?"

"No Rin Inuzuka, Mitoko Uchiha, and Keiko Hyuga are not dead," Sarutobi stated which brought Sakura's attention around.

"What Hinata's mother is alive, what haven't you told us old man," Sakura looked down right angry.

"The corruption is far more complex than you think Naruto, Sakura, the only ones not are the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Hiashi, and the three Sannin," the old Hokage said.

"Inuzuka minus Rin, Half the Shinobi council, the civilian council, your advisors are all so corrupt. You said all three Sannin what does that mean for Orochimaru?" Kushina asked in wonder.

"We staged his experimentation and flight for the benefit of the council I'm the only one who knows his real loyalties," Sarutobi frowned however, "at least I did at the time he may of changed."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, both left and right armed wrist knives came out with a click. "Old man I need to be assigned to a team with Shino, this is no longer about the Uchiha. I'll deal with Madara Uchiha in due time, right now I want to learn how to use my Nightmare serpents to return the village to the place it was when my father ruled as Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded, "Maybe I should drop a hint to Sasuke about why his brother killed his clan, it may give you another ally in this fight against Danzo and the others." Naruto nodded releasing his hands and the knives went back into their sheaths. He felt two gentle arms wrap around his waist looking behind him he saw Sakura burying her face in his bare shoulder feeling her sigh in contentment. The tension inside him left at that sigh he smiled turning in her embrace.

"So all those talks every afternoon about one day marrying my son, did they come true?" Kushina asked a bright smile on her face. Sakura blushed nodding burying her face if possible deeper into Naruto's chest. "Guess your father had been right."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"He said that all Namikaze men know how find the right girl for them," Kushina giggled. "I'm surprised she hasn't bopped you on the head for being stupid yet."

Naruto chuckled, "She just did, a few minutes ago." No sooner had he finished then Sakura lightly bopped him her eyes alight with mischief. "Did that on purpose," he stated tickling her. Sarutobi silently dismissed himself heading to the Jonin, Chunin meeting to inform them of the team changes.

Author's Note: Not much for me to say, I finally read the chapter on the truth of Kushina and Naruto's past and what caused her to not be in his life. Madara Uchiha is a real bastard beyond measure, if he hadn't been involved at all Naruto's life would have been greatly different. Also the fact that Naruto and Sasuke's mothers knew each other is bound to come ahead between Sasuke and Naruto. Fact is Naruto and Sasuke might be more related than they even know about, all they could know is Kushina could be Sasuke's godmother and Mitoko could be Naruto's godmother which would really change the series dynamics when the final confrontation goes down.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarutobi sat in on the Jonin and Chunin as they bartered for the rest of the students while Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi remained silent knowing already who they would have. After a brief pause Sarutobi addressed the last three, "I'm changing your team Kurenai, Kakashi," both started to protest Kurenai loud and Kakashi soft. Raising a hand to stall their protests, "It's not something I do lightly, I know you both want certain students, Kurenai you want Hinata feeling responsible for her because of her clan's treatment of her, and Kakashi you feel you owe both your former teammate and sensei something, however I must see to it that needs are met from both sides."

"But Lord Hokage what changes are going to be made?" Kurenai asked.

"Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka will be transferred to Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Namikaze will be transferred to Team 8," Sarutobi stated glancing at Iruka who made the changes.

Kurenai look like she was both confused and wanted to object more, "Lord Hokage I thought Sakura was a Haruno?" Kakashi stated in his soft voice.

Sarutobi smiled slightly, "No Sakura was transferred to the Namikaze clan registry yesterday evening after her marriage to Naruto as such Naruto was made clan leader of the Namikaze clan."

All the Shinobi gathered look on in shock, "So it is true Naruto was the 4th Hokage's son," Asuma stated his cigarette almost forgotten on his lips.

"Yes, he already knows both the Hiraishin and Rasengan," Sarutobi replied this bit of information even surprised Kakashi. "Anymore objections Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked dumbfounded, she had been handed the late 4th Hokage's son as her student having been Yuugao and Anko's closest friend since their own academy days she knew that Minato Namikaze had married Kushina Uzumaki from the other two women; she just never made that connection. "No Lord Hokage, in fact I'm honor to take on the 4th and Lady Kushina's son," she glanced at Kakashi. "Promise to keep an eye on Hinata her confidence is very fragile."

Kakashi gave her a sobering look thinking, "I'll work on that, Minato-sensei had that problem with Obito I think I can turn her around." Kurenai nodded taking a few deep breaths and smirked slightly at telling her friends who she would be training in the foreseeable future.

"Naruto's parentage does not leave this room however," the hokage stated looking at each of his gathered Shinobi. "There are many who would seek Naruto's death especially the Hidden Stone to boost their morale possibly lead us into another war." Their silence was all the old man needed, and he hoped Naruto's plan worked.

XXX

After spending another hour with his mother Naruto and Sakura had to make their way to take their pictures for their identification. After the pictures they had breakfast then went to the Hokage tower to turn in both their pictures and the rest of their identification. Homura and Koharu noted that Naruto only listed one outstanding jutsu on his skills list. "The Shadow clone jutsu rather strong for your age."

"The fox overloads the standard clone jutsu I use this one as a replacement," Naruto explained as he left smirking darkly as Sakura turned in her information also doctored to hide the fact she knew some more advance water jutsu's she learned while Naruto was away, both already knew chakra control exercises like tree climbing and water walking. After they finished with that they headed for the academy for Orientation. Sitting quietly in the middle of the room as the other fresh Genin trickled none were greeted by any of the students except for when Ino and Hinata entered who gladly sat next to Sakura and Naruto.

"Wow is that it," Ino asked looking at the simple gold band hung by a chain around Sakura's neck. "Can't believe it forehead you got married before Hinata and I, congratulations." Hinata nodded and blushed a bit at Sakura's good fortune.

"Yep read it and weep, piggy," Sakura giggled wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "This A-class hunk is all mine."

Naruto sweat dropped glancing at Hinata rolling his eyes which caused the Hyuga heiress for the first time since she was three to giggle. This giggle made everyone to turn in response most of the boys had never heard anything so musical in their lives. "Looks like you got some admirers Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered which caused the young girl to blush deeply poking her fingers together shyly.

"Stop Naruto-kun she's very shy," Sakura whispered.

With a light snort the whisker marked boy shrugged, "Just pointing things out that's all," he leaned closely to all three girls. "They don't realize this but I've got the three most beautiful girls in this academy sitting next to me, one I'm already very much in love with and married to."

This comment made both Ino and Hinata blush while Sakura just smiled kissing him deeply causing most of the boys in class to have steam coming out of their ears. "My Naruto-kun is so sweet."

Ino frown in a pout, "It's just not fair, the one guy in this whole school that's an actual catch is off the market." Most of the boys were about to comment that minus Sasuke who just entered annoyed at the gossip.

"Losers," he muttered Iruka entered a few seconds later with a list and glanced at Naruto and the three girls noticing two red faced girls as well as a lot of envy looks in Naruto's direction minus Sasuke who looked annoyed and Shino who looked indifferent.

"Alright listen up everyone I like to congratulate you all in becoming Genin; you've all been assigned to squads. I'll call your name in threes and that'll be your squad. Your squad's Jonin will come in and greet you then lead you off to get acquainted. Team 1..," Iruka began to name them off one through six were named off Jonin instructors came in escorting their students out. "Team 7 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba scowled and scream out in protest at the injustice of it all being assigned to the same squad as Sasuke. "Sorry Kiba your overall scores were the lowest aside from Shikamaru who didn't seem to care what he got," Iruka stated glancing at said genin who opened one eye from his nap this caused Naruto to laugh.

"I like him," the whisker marked blonde whispered to Sakura and Ino, the female blonde huffed rolling her eyes.

Sakura just shook her head focusing on Iruka however she didn't miss Hinata's apprehensive look. "What's the matter, Hinata?"

"Team 7 is usually Kakashi Hatake's team father told me, w-why I thought that I would be assigned to Kurenai?' Hinata asked in confusion.

Sakura looked at Naruto feeling a bit bad; Naruto did feel bad about it as well he thought the old man would assign Sakura and him to Kakashi with Shino. "I'm not sure Hinata, maybe the hokage thought Kurenai might coddle you," Naruto figured this earned him a rather cool look from Ino. "This is a job Ino your being trained to do one of the following, assassinate, infiltrate, hunt, be a soldier in time of war, scout, track, the stronger you are in these fields the better your life expectancy will be," Hinata eyes downcast but she nodded. "I'm not trying to be mean Hinata-chan if Kakashi can make you into the ninja Sakura, Ino and I believe you can be then it'll be awesome," he then smirked. "Plus if you can take out the stick that's wedge up the Uchiha's ass, we all be grateful," Hinata giggled at that sensing he repaired the damage to his earlier harsh words Iruka was finishing his argument with Kiba who snarled as Akamaru barked at his pup with disdain.

"Let's see, Team 8 Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Namikaze, and Shino Aburame," unlike team 7, who was still waiting for their sensei, Kurenai appeared at the door glancing at Hinata apologetically before calling to her team. Hinata simply nodded giving a weak smile.

Naruto stood up to follow his wife and his teammate then turned looking at Team 7. "Team 7 you might want to get comfortable Kakashi is a great Shinobi but being punctual is not one of his strong suits. Have some lunch take your human for a walk Akamaru," he smiled at Kiba's indignation. "Or see if you can wedge the stick up your ass further Uchiha," this cause the remaining students to laugh loudly while Sasuke scowled.

After that Team 8 quietly walked out heading to a dango shop. Kurenai gathered them around a small table. She was about to address them when a familiar smirking woman appeared, "So this is your team Kurenai-chan," Anko stated sneered slightly. "The fox brat, pinky, and bug boy, Team Outcast?"

Naruto raised a single eyebrow, "Well if that's the name of this team, would you consider being the mascot Anko-chan," he smiled as she scowled a second reaching out grabbing his head in a head lock giving him a noogie.

"You're a real pain, Naruto-kun but I love you anyway," Anko stated a genuine smile on her face that floored Shino whose eyes rose over his sunglasses. "Shocked are we bug boy, well here's some logic for ya I've known this brat here since the day he was born, his mother took over for my sensei when he was chased out of the village. If it wasn't for those louses in the civilian council, Yuugao Uzi or myself would have raised him, so I simply donned an ANBU mask and joined up with a group to look after the runt."

Shino nodded ingesting the logic given, "I see what will be our team dynamic Kurenai-sensei?"

"Shino this is given to you in the strictest of confidence to you not to spread around why Naruto was not in the academy," Kurenai explained.

"We were told before the exam that Naruto was studying aboard as a Shinobi," Shino replied simply.

Kurenai nodded, "Yes, that is the central truth of it however, Naruto's training did not take place on our world," Naruto brought up his left arm and pressed a few buttons bringing up a holographic image that fascinated the bug user. Kurenai and Anko also looked on in fascination not expecting a visual representation of Kurenai's explanation. "T-thank you Naruto."

The whisker marked blonde smiled tapping another series of commands, "This was and still is my overall sensei at least in terms of his kind," he stated bringing up a life size image of Darktooth, the creature easily dwarfed everyone present. Humanoid in appearance but that is where the similarities ended Anko let out a low whistle.

"So that's what Minato-kun fought sixteen years ago and earned the respect of their people," Anko shook her head. "Wow never knew how awesome he was." With the combination of Kurenai who had been briefed by the hokage, Naruto, and Sakura they told in hushed tones of Naruto's training.

"What I'm about to show you is the creature I had to hunt in my Rite of Passage and it's many stages," Naruto brought up his computer again the hologram first showed an eight legged creature with a long tail. "This is the first stage its sole mission is to find a host and attach itself to the host's face, others call this stage a facehugger," Naruto explained as an animatic of the process was shown of the facehugger launching from an egg at a suspended person, the three girls and the bug user watch in morbid fascination the facehugger latch itself around the person's face knocking the person onto the ground a brief struggle ensued before the hugger rendered it's victim unconscious. "The second stage can vary depending on temperature from a day to just under an hour, when it's time the host's time in this world concludes," he switches to another animated showing the victim reviving only to start convulsing as if struggling to breath they all see the chest expand briefly then another pause more convulsing until finally in a silent scream the host gives birth through the chest to a snake like creature, the image ends Sakura hadn't even seen this and her face went just as pale as the others. "The only way to stop it is cryogenic suspension and surgery to remove it before it reaches maturity. As far as I know it has never happened," he said then went to the next image and even the normal stoic Shino had to jump back at the sight, the fully grown Warrior stood arms apart head reared forward in mid strike, tail curled forward segmented with a knife like end, grotesque elongated head, skin darker than the darkest midnight, gleaming silver teeth open drool dripping, and a tongue extended with a smaller set of teeth placed at the end. Never in their worst nightmares could a creature be conjured. "This is the warrior drone, the Hunter's words this is called Hard Meat, in other human worlds a Xenomorph, in an ancient human world these were called the Nightmare Serpent."

Anko trying to lick her dry lips even she was unnerved by the sight, "I can see why, that thing just screams stay away."

"Naruto-kun how did you ever kill something like that?" Sakura asked tears running down cheeks.

Naruto shook his head, "I had to detonate two bombs to get an entire hive of them."

The bug user's turned to Naruto expression changed somewhat, "A hive?"

Naruto nodded silently the image changed again this time Naruto shrunk the image to prevent anyone outside the group to notice. But the effect didn't change however Naruto's companions had to back away from it a bit. If the first creature was nightmarish the new one was beyond any of them to comprehend. Presumably larger than the warrior seeing as how Naruto shrunk the image, replacing the elongated head was a crown, detractable head, larger inner teeth, longer arms, with smaller arms extending from the chest, a larger and longer tail, this creature was infinitely worse the first the image was also showing an egg sack attached.

"The queen," Shino whispered.

Naruto gave single nod, "The central figure for a hive, if there is no queen or is killed one of the warrior drones is selected to be the next one by the dying queen. Usually it's the warrior that shows the most intelligence. The hunters for centuries believed the warriors were in the same mindset as a dog," the whisker marked silently apologized to Akamaru and the rest of Inuzuka dogs only not the clan. "This turned out to be very wrong," Naruto said grimly. "There's also something I hadn't told anyone that I'm telling you. Because of the fox I can communicate with them."

"You can?" Sakura looked shocked then looked down at the tattoo now realizing where she saw those things before. "You can summon them, can't you to help in a fight." With a silent nod Naruto wondered if his marriage would be in jeopardy because of this. She said nothing and her eyes were unreadable at this moment he'd wait until that night to find out what she thought.

"I was going to organize a test tomorrow but after this, I'd say that would be wrong. Revealing this level of secrets from Naruto I know we will be a great team," Kurenai said softly. "Missions will begin in the morning, after lunch we will do some chakra control exercises."

"I would like your input on insect hives Shino and I like to extend a hand in friendship to you," Naruto stated bringing up his hand, the bug user looked at it a moment before taking it and gave the whisker marked blonde an extremely rare smile.

"I appreciate your trust Naruto, I will do my best ensure mine in the future," Shino stated quietly walking away to ingest the information he was handed his kikai bugs twitching at their host's mind racing thoughts.

XXX

Naruto and Sakura walked home in silence one unsure what will happen glancing at his silent wife, a bit fearful he lost her. Upon entering their apartment Naruto quietly went about taking off his hunter gear. Stripped down to his boots, mesh shirt, and cargo pants he sat down on his couch, Sakura had vanished into the back rooms, he was expecting her to come out with pack. What he didn't expect to happen was for her to reappear dressed in only a towel hair shiny for just being washed walking toward him straddling his lap she leaned in kissing him hotly. "Sakura-chan?" he asked simply.

She simply smiled huskily before kissing him again, parting after that she leaned in until their foreheads touched. "Naruto-kun, you are my life," she reached up putting both her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto watched her, "I was worried that revealing I'm connected to those serpents would frighten you."

The rosette haired girl smiled sadly, "They do frighten me, but if they are your summons that means you somehow convinced the queen to that. It's no different than what I've read about Summoning Jutsu's yours just happens to cause nightmares," she giggled a bit nuzzling his nose with hers. "If they protect you I don't care, now my husband you promised this morning you would take my virginity I had to deal with Ino pig today and be nice about it, I think that earns me my wish," with that she untied the towel letting it drop behind her. "Now be a good husband."

Naruto let a small smile free sliding his hand down between them and began rubbing her causing her to whimper at the touch, "My princess gets what she wants."

Author's Note: This will have scents of lime but that's how most Alien, Aliens vs. Predator, or Predator things goes, you get scents, well minus Predator 2 you got the goods for about fifteen seconds. Still I find it more of a turn on at hinting something rather giving it to you. Kushina is still bedridden so don't see her making much of a roll until the Tsunade arc. For extremer's that love their canon this story is not for you, one Naruto and Sakura are OOC to the extreme in this, and those that don't believe in the love at first sight actually happening this story will piss people off about how unrealistic that sounds. I've had this story screaming in my head for months and I keep tacking on more. Hopefully I'll get a huge junk of this done before posting.


End file.
